Breaking The Rules
by WAG2002
Summary: based around 'Rule 51' - Abby helps Gibbs break a rule. Gibbs finds out about Abbys other tattoos. Abby gets a splinter in an unusual place and there is just a little bit of Mann bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rule 51**

I should have been with Ziva, should have been with my team on this special day. I was so proud of Ziva becoming an American Citizen.

After the events of that past few days I've been thinking about things that perhaps I shouldn't have been. My mind had been racing, images of Shannon and Kelly filled one thought then they were replaced with images of my team and most clearly out of all of them was her, Abby.

I had come to a decision something that would change my life if I were to act upon it. The decisions to act upon my feelings was either going to going to break a rule or break me. As I sit here in this room full of memories I debate what I should do.

As far as my team know my rules were not written down, but they were. Only one set existed and I kept it here in this small wooden box along with a few precious photos. Looking at those photos I made my decision, if I didn't do it then I would never know.

I had my new rule to write down and it had to written somewhere special. I searched the box until I found the rule I was looking for, #12, I turned it over and wrote '#51 sometimes you're wrong"

I could hear Shannons voice in the back of my head "about time Jethro", I smiled. I missed Shannon and Kelly dearly, I missed them everyday. Despite the many relationship I had been through the years, and there had been many, only one woman had been at my side through the bad times, only one woman understood me like Shannon had. I looked at the time, Ziva would be an official American Citizen now and the team would probably be out celebrating. I reached for my phone and his speed dial #1

"Gibbs! Where are you, you missed the whole thing?"  
"Sorry Abby"  
"So are you going to come and join us?" Abby asked knowing that he would make some excuse and stay away, he never came out with them  
"I was thinking about it" he smiled  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now were are you?"  
"We're back at Tonys place, he's decorated it especially for Ziva, and you have to see it."  
"OK I'll meet you there"  
"Yay!"  
"There's something I want to talk to you about"  
"What ever it was I didn't do it unless it was a good thing then it was all me"  
Gibbs laughed trust Abby to start rambling before she even knew what he wanted. "I need help with something"  
"In that case I'm all yours"  
Gibbs smiled to himself "Fancy helping me break a rule?"

She lowed her voice and continued to flirt with Gibbs over the phone "And what rule would that be?"  
"How about number 12?" he replied in all seriousness.

Abbys almost chocked "you serious?"  
"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't"  
"True" she paused for a moment "of course I'll help you Gibbs. I'm good at breaking rules"  
"Thought you might be"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tonys Apartment**

Gibbs arrived at Tonys apartment and knocked loudly. He could hear the laughter from outside and just knew his agents were having a good time inside.

"Oh, er, hello Boss" said Tony as he opened the door "come in"  
"Thanks, Abby not tell you I was coming?"  
"Nope. Speak of the devil"  
"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said bounding in to view and almost knocking Gibbs over "come on everyone's in here" she said taking his hand and dragging him along.

Abby had been right, as always, Tony had certainly done a special decorating job for Ziva. Everywhere he looked there was the American flag and eagles and posted over the walls were cut outs of each state, as well as old movie posters from classic American films. He had even got an old shop mannequin and dressed is as the statue of liberty. Even the paper plates and cups were red white and blue. When Tony did something he certainly went all out.

"Hello Gibbs. I am glad you came" Ziva said  
"Wouldn't have missed this" he said pointing at Tony's over the top party decoration "for anything"  
"See I told you you'd like it" Abby said still holding on to his hand.

It was nothing to see Abby and Gibbs close but there seemed to be a secrets behind the looks they gave each other.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Tony a little nervous to have his boss in his flat.  
"Just coffee"  
"Oh Gibbs, you said you'd stay for a _drink_"  
"Coffee is a drink Abbs"  
"You know what I mean. You should try Tonys punch"  
"Maybe next time, beside someone has to take you home"

Gibbs was glad to see his agents having a good, they deserved it. The last few days had been hard on all of them but helping to celebrate Ziva becoming an American was what they needed to relax.

As much as the party was fun and even Gibbs was beginning to enjoy himself, the small gathering of friends soon broke up. McGee who had stayed away from Tony punch offered Ziva a lift home which she accepted. Tony had a plane to catch thanks to Gibbs giving him a special assignment; he didn't really mind it was something he wanted to do. Abby had had a few to many glasses of Tonys special punch so it was a good job that Gibbs was there to take her home.

"You did good DiNozzo."  
"Thanks boss"  
"Do you want help cleaning up Tony?" Abby asked  
"I'm sure Tony can handle it, beside I need your help with something, remember?"  
"Anything I can do to help boss?"  
"Just make sure you're on that plane"  
"Yes Boss"

Abby gave Tony one final hug before Gibbs lead her out of the apartment and towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Car Ride **

Gibbs ever the gentleman opened the car door for Abby and waited for her to get in before climbing into the driver's seat. He looked across at her a smiled before starting the car and beginning their journey.

"What?" she asked  
"You're skirt"  
"what about my skirt" she said inspecting it to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

Gibbs smiled "you get in very elegantly with a short skirt"

"Years of practice" Abby said "So, Gibbs what's with all the rule breaking?"  
"Not all the rules Abbs, just the one"

Abby smiled "ok what's with breaking the _one_ rule, not that I'm complaining because I've been hoping to break that rule for ages, it's not one of my favourite rules. I can understand why you have it but…"

"You're rambling Abs"  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok, one of the things I love about you" he smiled

Abby moved as close to Gibbs as she could in the confinement of his car "and I love that you love my ramblings"

The rest of the drive was done in silence.

Abby was a little surprised to see that Gibbs had taken her back to her apartment and not to his house. Not that she had expected him to take her to his house it just made more sense to her, but hey she could break the rules anywhere.

Gibbs parked the car and escorted Abby to her front door.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" she purred.  
"Not tonight"  
"Oh. What about…" Abby began but was stopped by Gibbs hand on her face.  
"I want to do things properly Abbs."  
"ok" she said "but you haven't asked me out yet"

Gibbs rubbed his thumb across her check, looked her straight in the eye and said "Abby Sciuto would you please accompany me on a date tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask" Abby replied with a smile "wait, tomorrow night? Why not tonight?"  
"Just be ready tomorrow night at 2000hrs, ok?"  
"OK. Do I at least get to know were we're going, a girl needs to know what to wear" she said seductively  
"Wear something nice. Now I think it's time you went to bed"  
"Why Gibbs are you trying to get me in bed?" she purred

_Not tonight_ he thought to himself but answered her with "Only so you can sleep, you're gonna need your energy tomorrow" and with that he kissed her quickly on the lips and headed back to his car.

Abby entered her apartment and shut the door before she started to jump about. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy. The man she had been dreaming about for such a long time had actually asked her out on a date. Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing that the date wasn't until tomorrow there was so many things she had to do to get ready for it. How could she sleep when she had so much to do in preparation for her date with her Silver haired Fox? And what did Gibbs mean about her needing energy tomorrow night, like that wasn't going to keep her awake. Thinking about all the ways in which her and Gibbs could use lots of energy just made her even more excited about there date.

Gibbs always followed his gut and most of the time it was the right thing to do, but when it came to woman well lets just say he'd made a few mistakes. He could picture Abby in her apartment running around in excitement and wondering what the date would be like. He'd known Abby for a long time now and his feelings for her had slowly changed over time. Abby told him pretty much on a daily basis that she loved him but then again she told everyone that, but it was the way she had started to say it, a look in her eye or the tone of her voice when she spoke to him that sent shivers down his spine


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to say thank you to those that have read my stories and a extra thank you if you have reviewed them. Glad you are enjoying them. **

**BIG hugs and thank yous to NannyJanny and DaddyJules for putting up with my craziness, love you both muchly xx**

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Abbys day started with pulling everything out of her wardrobe in hopes there was something suitable for her date. She had a couple of evening dresses that were perfect for a date, but not this date. Not that there was anything wrong with them they were very nice and not black and silky and fitted her very well but they just didn't seem right, not for tonight. Tonight she needed something extra special. So, Abby picked up her cell phone and called the one person she know who could help with the purchasing of a brand dress. "Hey Ziva fancy going shopping?"

Like most weekends Gibbs spent the majority of the day in his basement, but unlike most days he had a smile in his face. His thoughts often wondering to the woman he would be taking on a date later. As the time drew closer he put away his tools and made his way to his upstairs. He looked through his wardrobe and chose a suit he hardly ever wore, it was to nice to wear for work and he never really dated anymore so it had just sat there. He chose a shirt and tie he knew Abby would approve of and laid it all out on his bed. Abby had gotten him the tie for Christmas a few years ago, but he'd never worn it. Tonight seem like a good time for its first outing. It was a simply black tie but had a small silver bat embroidered on it. Next he moved to the shower and let the hot water flow over his body. He needed to relax before tonight; tonight he was going to break one of his most precious rules and if things went well the sky was the limit.

Ziva had helped Abby try on dozens of dresses, all of them nice in there own way but none of them were _the one_. They agreed on visiting one more shop and that's were they found it.

"This is it Ziva, this is the dress"  
"Your date will not be able to keep his hands of you"  
"That's the plan" she said with a smile  
"Do I get to know who this man is now?"

Abby smiled "maybe, if it all goes well"  
"In that dress Abby it could only go well"

With a smile and a hug the two friends said good bye are the parking lot and headed there separate way.

Abby had just put here shoes on when there as a knock on the door she looked at the clock "right on time" she said. After checking her reflection in the hall way mirror she opened the door. Standing there was a very handsome Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a bit of a shocked expression on his face.

"Good evening Gibbs, come in"  
"What's with the hair" he said making is way into her apartment.  
"Thought you liked red heads?" she answered with a smirk  
"I like _you_ Abbs"

Abby turned and walked away from him "Stay here" she said over her shoulder.

She went back to her bedroom, looked in the full length mirror and removed her red wig. After giving her hair a quick brush she grabbed her cloak and bag and went back to were she had left Gibbs

"Better?" she asked him.  
"Much" he said kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful by the way"

Abby had chosen a dark red evening dress with thin spaghetti straps that criss crossed her back. The shoes she had chosen to go with her dress were not as high as normal so instead of being eye to eye with Gibbs she had to look up slightly.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself, and I love the tie"  
"Thought I'd make an effort. You ready?"  
"Yep"

Abby and Gibbs headed for the car.  
"Do I get to know were your taking me know?"  
"No"

Gibbs escorted Abby through the front door of a very fancy looking restaurant. There was already a queue of people trying to get seated but Gibbs walked passed them all and straight up to the Maitre De, who in a very heavily French accented voice asked if Gibbs had reservations.

"Are mousier Gibbs I have heard so much about you, please follow me, we have our best table waiting"

Gibbs just smiled at Abby as they were seated at a small table close to what looked like a dance floor. A single candle burnt in the middle of there table, Abby noticed that all the other tables had red roses on them except there which had black.

"Your waiter will be with you soon, please enjoying your evening" and with that the Maitre De left them alone.

"Gibbs this is amazing, how did you get reservations here? Tonys been talking about getting in here for months and still hasn't managed it, and to have black roses on the table Gibbs you must know some serious people"  
Gibbs smiled at here "lets just say the chief owes me a favour"

The waiter came over and presented them with a free bottle of champagne and took there food order.

The house lights dimmed slightly and the stage lights came up. Just as the waiter bought there food the band began to play. The food was amazing, the band was very talented and not to loud, and Abby and Gibbs conversation flowed freely. The evening could not get any better, or could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gibbs has Rhythm**

After the waiter had collect their dinner plates and taken an order for coffee and desert Gibbs looked towards the band and nodded discreetly.

"What was that about?" Abby asked  
"You'll see" he smiled.

The band finished their current song and began to play a waltz. Gibbs stood up from his chair and held his hand out to Abby "care to dance?" he said.

Abby silently took his hand and let Gibbs lead her to the dance floor. She felt a shiver go down her spine when Gibbs right hand touched the bare flesh on her back. Of course the shiver had not gone unnoticed by Gibbs, who smiled to himself, and pulled her closer.

She wasn't really surprised that Gibbs had rhythm after all he had been a marine and marines know how to march. What surprised her was that Gibbs could actually dance; in fact he was a wonderful dancer. Despite the fact that she had never ever waltzed before dancing with Gibbs was effortless, his strong hands guided her round the floor with ease. As the song faded Abby started to let go of Gibbs thinking that they would go and sit down. Gibbs had other ideas; the next song was a slow foxtrot and yet again Gibbs expertly led her round the floor.

Abby began to wonder about how Gibbs had got this good, then a smile began to creep across her face and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"What is it Abbs?" he whispered in her ear  
"Never pictured you as a dancer, but I guess that's what you get for going to so many weddings" she smiled.

As quick as a flash Gibbs' hand moved from is position on her lower back and slapped her bottom.  
"Gibbs!" she yelped in surprise  
"Did say it wouldn't be on the head" he laughed

Abby eyes darkened "You are so going to pay for that later"  
"Don't make promises you can't keep"  
"I never do Gibbs"

As the music came to an end Gibbs surprised Abby once again by expertly dipped her backwards. Abby giggled as he straighten then up "Do you have any more hidden talents I should know about?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"That depends on what you call a talent" he replied with an equally wicked grin.

Gibbs led her back to their table so that they could finish there evening. Gibbs' hand never left her back.  
Abby took the first bite of her Death By Chocolate desert "Mmm, God Gibbs you have to try this"

"That's Ok, you enjoy it"  
"Well if you insist" she said. Abby licked he lips before taking another bite of her dessert. Never loosing eye contact with Gibbs she slowly placed the piece of chocolate cake in her mouth then with drew the fork very very slowly from her mouth. Gibbs couldn't do anything but swallow; did she have any idea what she was doing to him? That's when he saw the smirk cross her lips, yes; she had every idea what she was doing.

"How did you get the reservations here? Tony would love to find out."  
"He saved my life" said a man dressed all in white, who approached the table.  
"Abby meet Cpl Paul Ashford head chief"  
"Former corporal, nice to meet you Abby, Gibbs talks about you a lot"  
"He does, does he?"

"Never could keep your mouth shut could you Ashford"  
Paul smiled "no sir"

"So what does he say about me?" she asked Paul.  
Paul looked at Gibbs the back at Abby "I think I'll let him fill you in on the details, but I'm sure it's nothing that isn't true. It was a pleasure to meet you, and this evening is on the house. If you'll excuse me." and before Gibbs could protest the chief walked double time back to the heat of his kitchen.

After the coffee was drunk and the chocolate cake ate the pair headed out into the cool evening air. Although Abby had a cloak the chill on the night breeze made her shiver, Gibbs removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Better?"  
"Yes" Abby replied trying to hind a yawn  
"Not boring you, am I?"  
"Never. Just didn't sleep much last night"  
"Oh, well in that case I better take you home"  
"No! I mean please don't I'm having fun"  
Gibbs giggled "Me to, how about we go some were for coffee?"  
"I could drink a coffee, anywhere particular?"  
"I have somewhere in mind" he smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I might have known" said Abby as Gibbs pulled his car into his driveway.  
"Best coffee in town" he said.  
"With the best looking barista"

Once inside Gibbs asked Abby to find some music while he set about putting the coffee on and lighting a fire.

Although Gibbs' CD collection was not great there was enough to give her an idea. Gibbs had asked her to break the rules, well just the one rule really but she didn't want to just break it she wanted to shatter it. Abby had been waiting so long for Gibbs to realise they had something special and here they were finally on a date. She found a CD of classical music and placed it in the CD player; she closed her eyes and began moving her body slowly to the music, knowing that Gibbs would be watching.

Gibbs stood from the fire and walked over to Abby taking her once again in his arms. He snaked his right arm around her back, while Abby moved her left arm to rest on Gibbs right shoulder. Just like the first time Abby shivered, but not due to the cold, having Gibbs that close and smelling so good sent all her senses into overdrive.

They danced in silence for a while lost in there own thoughts, that was until they heard a beep from the kitchen.

"Coffees ready" Gibbs whispered in her ear sending yet another chill down her spine. "Unless you'd prefer wine?"  
"Don't like drinking on my own and if you drink who's gonna drive me home?"  
"Who said I was going to take you home?" he said seductively  
Abby looked into his eyes "well in that case wine it is"

Abby went and stood by the fire as Gibbs got the wine. When he returned from the kitchen the silhouette of Abby standing by his fire took his breath away.  
"Here you go" he said handing her a glass of red wine  
"What shall we toast to?" she said turning to face him.  
"You choose"  
Abby thought carefully, she wanted things between here and Gibbs to last longer than just tonight "how about us?"  
"OK, to us and our future"  
Abby smiled "our future?"  
"It was never about just the one date Abbs"  
"It wasn't? How many dates were you thinking?" she asked seductively  
"Well that depends"  
"On what?"  
"How long you can put up with me?"  
"Well, that could be a very long time"  
He looked at her earnestly "I'm not very good at relationships Abbs"

"That's because you've never done it with me before" she smiled, then blushed at her double en-tendra.  
He put his glass down and with his finger Gibbs lifted her chin so there eyes once again locked. "No can't say I have"

Gibbs looked at her with such intensity that her brain took a second to catch onto the fact that his lips were getting closer to hers. He was giving her a change to back away, to not take this to the next level. She had to give him points for being a gentleman but she wanted this as much as he did and there was no way she was going to back down now.

His lips touched hers so softly that at first it didn't register, but when it did it took all her strength to keep the kiss from escalating out of control. It was a short but powerful kiss and oh how she wanted more. Abby put her glass down before she dropped it and with a naughty twinkle in her eye and wicked grin on her face she said "call that a kiss? I thought you wanted to break the rules not just bend them"  
"Don't want to rush anything. It is only our first date after all."  
"Well consider this." She said "How many times have we shared a meal? How many times have we got drunk in your basement? How many times have we shared a bed?"  
"Well if you put it like that" he smirked. "We've been dating for years"

It was hard to say who kissed who first, but it was Abby who sort to deepen the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips seeking permission to enter. Gibbs eagerly did as she wanted and there tongues duelled in a fit of passion.

They only stopped when the need for oxygen became too great. Gibbs placed a hand on Abbys face and looked in to her emerald green eyes "I don't want to push things to far to fast, but if you keep that up I'm not going to be able to stop"  
"Who said anything about stopping?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Uninvited Guest**

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous. Perhaps nervous was the wrong world anxious was more fitting. Standing in front of him was the person that took his breath away. Tonight was the start of something wonderful and he wanted things to be perfect. Gibbs did worry however that Abby would expect more out of him that he could give; after all he was not the young man he once was.

What Gibbs didn't know was the fact that Abby was also concerned about tonight. She also hoped that Gibbs wouldn't expect too much out of her

Gibbs took Abby by the hand with the intention of leaded her to his bedroom. They got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard and saw his front door open. Walking through his front door was the last person he wanted to see, especially right now.

"What are you doing here?" he practically shouted at Hollis Mann  
"I've just got back from Hawaii; I was driving past and saw your light on"

She looked around at the sight before her. It did not surprise her that Abby was there; she was often at Gibbs house much to her chagrin. What was unusual was the roaring fire, the glasses of wine, Gibbs in a suit and was he holding Abbys hand? This she did not like.

Gibbs held Abbys hand tighter, looked at Hollis and said "Before you say anything, yes, this is exactly what it looks like"

"Your dating this child now?" she shouted "She's no good for you"  
"I told you before, you do not say anything bad about Abby"

Abby squeezed his hand; she did not want an argument, not now. Tonight was meant to be about her and Gibbs, not Gibbs and Hollis.

Hollis looked at Abby with daggers in her eyes; she was angry and very jealous "I hope you're happy now? You've finally got what you want. Enjoy it while you can, it won't last forever. You know better than I do that Jethro doesn't do relationship"

"Hey" Abby shouted "insult me all you like but you know nothing about Gibbs. He's been through more than you will ever know, and it didn't work out between you because you really aren't a very nice person"

Gibbs could see that Hollis was going to explode, no one ever talked to her like that.

"That's enough" he said trying to keep his voice even "Hollis get out of my house. Now"  
"You're making a huge mistake" Hollis said to both of them.  
"Trust me; my taste in woman has greatly improved. Now get out"

Hollis Mann couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't going to stay somewhere she clearly wasn't wanted. She turned on her heel and stormed out this house slamming the door behind her. What she heard next just made her even angrier, she heard Gibbs lock the door. He had never done that when she had stayed over. What she needed now was a drink.

* * *

The mood inside the house had changed dramatically, but Abby was not going to let Hollis Mann ruin this night for her. She moved so that she was standing in front of Gibbs, she still held his hand in hers.

"Forget about her, tonight is about us isn't it?"  
"Yes Abbs it is"  
"Well then, I believe you were going to take me somewhere?" she said smiling.  
"I was" he began "but I'm not sure if…"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips, like he had done to her before going to Mexico.  
"Do you trust me?" she asked  
Gibbs nodded.  
"Good" she said pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

She knew exactly how to make him relax, and after she was finished with him there would be no-one but her on his mind.

* * *

  
Abby told Gibbs to wait in the bedroom while she ran a nice hot bath and found something to put in it to help him relax. There wasn't a lot in his bathroom to choose from but she managed to find something with lavender in it. She also found some candles hidden at the back of a cupboard and placed them round the room.

"What are you doing in there Abby?"  
"Patience is a virtue Gibbs"

She could hear him grunt, he really wasn't very good at being told what to do. After inspecting her work she went and collected Gibbs.

"Here you go" she said pushing him in to the bathroom  
"What is all this?"  
"Do you trust me?" she asked again, this time with a much more wicked grin on her face.  
"You know I do"  
"Good. Now strip"

Okay so this was not what he had planned for this evening, but, he had to say, he was enjoying himself.

"You get in and I'll be back in a minuet" Abby left the bathroom and closed the door behind her, giving Gibbs a bit of privacy.

He did as he was told, when Abby had that look on her face he knew not to mess with her.

* * *

  
Abby went downstairs and collected the wine bottle and glasses from earlier. As well as giving Gibbs time to settle in the hot bath it gave her time to think about the events of this evening. They had had a wonderful meal out and they had established that they both wanted this to work. After tonight there would be no going back, after tonight they would no longer be friends, after tonight they would be a couple. The thought of that made her very happy.

She stopped of in the bedroom and changed out of her evening dress and replaced it with one if Gibbs T-Shirts. Picking up the wine she headed for the bathroom.

"Hey" she said timidly as she entered the bathroom  
"Hey"

She handed Gibbs his wine "seemed a bit of a waste leaving these downstairs"  
"It looks good on you" he said looking at his shirt on the woman he loved.  
"Now lean forward"

As Gibbs sat up out the water and leaned forward Abby couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She loved Gibbs no matter but seeing him shirtless was something she hadn't really prepared herself for. He was more muscular than he looked under his suits, but he was also covered in scares. Scares that told a story; a story of being shot, of being blown up and of being hit with a golf club. She took one sip of her wine to get ready for the nest part of her plan, after making sure her wine was save she began to massage Gibbs shoulders.

It wasn't long before he was relaxing into her touch. Not for a long time had anyone done something like this for him. He really was a lucky man to have someone like Abby Sciuto in his life. She understood him more than anyone else did, well anyone since Shannon. Gibbs gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked afraid she had done something he didn't like.  
"Get in" it wasn't so much of a request as an order.  
"Yes sir" she said standing to attention and saluting.  
"Other hand Abbs"  
"I know" she smiled her crocked smile.

He smiled back at her, and moved back so she could sit in front of him.  
Abby hesitated for a minuet before turning her back to him and taking of the only item of clothing she was wearing. Keeping her back to Gibbs him she climbed in the bath with him.  
"Your incredibly beautiful Abbs" he said whispering in her ear.  
The feeling of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Cold?" he asked.  
"No. Just…"  
"I know" she didn't need to say what she was feeling, he was feeling it to.

Gibbs moved his hands slowly up her spine and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Abby let him continue for a while before relaxing into his embrace. She smiled to herself before saying "this time I know that's not your badge"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How'd you know it was my badge?" he asked, a smile on his lips.  
Abby sat up and turned to look at him. A little confused she said "you showed me"  
"There are cameras in your lab" he smirked.  
Her jaw dropped open "Gibbs!"

He laughed at the shocked expression on her face. His face turned serious before adding "Do you not realise the effect you have on me, and most of the men at the Navy yard? You're a very beautiful woman Abby"

He reached out and touched her face, making the 'my girl' sign in her cheek. They both leaned forward and kissed with more passion than either had thought possible. The kiss deepened quickly, Abbys hand slowly moved from its resting place on Gibbs thigh, over his taught stomach and up to his chest. As Gibbs moved his hand slowly down her back he felt a shiver go down her spine. Abby wasn't sure if it was the kiss, Gibbs touch, the honesty in his voice or the fact the bath water had cooled more than they had both realised.

"Looks like I need to warm you up." Gibbs said pulling back from the Kiss.  
In her best innocent voice she said "Why Agent Gibbs are you trying to get me in bed?"  
He leant forward and kissed her again. "What do you think?"

Abby got out the bath first and wrapped her self in one of the large towels.  
"You go get warm, I'll be there in a minuet"  
"Don't be long" Abby said, leaving Gibbs once again alone in the bathroom.

He took the other towel and dried off. As Gibbs looked at his reflection he wondered what Abby saw in an old man like him. Not that he was complaining, not really. Abby was one of the most beautiful and intelligent women he had ever met, and here she was waiting in his bedroom. After searching and finding some protection, he took them along with the rest of the wine and made his way to his bedroom to join Abby.

When he entered his room he wasn't sure what to expect but the sight that greeting him surprised him a little. Abby was still wrapped in her towel standing in front of his full length mirror. She looked a little sad.  
"You alright Abbs?"  
"Yes. No. Nervous. Scared"  
That last word stung him, "Scared? Of me?" he asked worried of what the answer would be,  
She didn't move, but a small smile did cross her lips "No, Gibbs, never of you. Don't know really, just never really thought we'd be here."  
"Where?"  
"Here. You and me, together"

He put down the things he was carrying and moved to stand behind her "care to explain?"  
Abby could feel the heat from his breath caress her neck. "I never thought you would want me the way I want you"  
He smiled, but he knew exactly what she meant "I never thought you'd want me."  
"Always" she whispered.

Gibbs gently took her by the hand and lead her to his bed "let me show you something"  
He encouraged her to sit, and then moved his towel aside to reveal a small heart shaped tattoo. Abby gently traced the outline of the heart, and that's when she noticed three sets of initials within the heart. KG, SG and AS. The first two were obvious; they were the initials of his wife and daughter, the third took her breath away.  
"That's how much _you_ mean to _me_."  
So many emotions ran through her head. He really did love her. She looked up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes and smiled, her smile grew wider until she was almost laughing. She stood, took a deep breath and dropped her towel. Just below her right hip bone in almost exactly the same place as Gibbs she also had a tattoo. The words 'Semper Fi' with two sets of familiar numbers marked her skin. Gibbs marine number along with his NCIS badge numbers.  
"That's how much _you_ mean to _me_" she said echoing his words.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body close to him. "You really are very beautiful"  
Abby blushed. Then smirked "And you are wearing too much" she grabbed the edge of Gibbs towel and gave it a pull forcing it to drop to the floor.

The kiss Gibbs placed on her lips was not soft and tender; it was hot, intense and filled with longing. The kiss deepen quickly as Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck. Gibbs swept Abby in to his arms and carried her to his bed.

When they made love that night, it was not slow and sensual, it was powerful and intense. It was a night when years of longing and lust and wanting vanished in to the abyss.

* * *

In the morning when she woke, the warm arm over her stomach told her that last night had not been a dream. It told her that last night she really had slept with the man that had, for so long, been in her heart.

"I could get used to this" Abby said.  
"Good"  
"Last night was, wow Gibbs, just wow" Abby added as she snuggled closer into Gibbs chest.  
"It wasn't how I'd planned things"  
"It was perfect"  
"Not how I wanted to do things"  
"Oh? " She turned to face him.

Gibbs kept his left hand on her upper back and made small circles on her lower back with his other hands. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before moving slowly down her neck "let me show you" he whispered in her ear.

That morning when they made love it was slow and sensual and intense on a whole different level. They were two lovers exploring each others bodies, discovering what each other liked. Abby had never felt so much intensity before, making love to the person who loved with your whole heart certainly was amazing.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast they went down to the basement. Gibbs wanted to share every part of his life with her. He taught her how sand and plain and saw, but seeing Abby handle his tools did something to him; there was just something so sexy about Abby at that moment. They woodwork lesson was soon forgotten when Gibbs started to place feather light kisses on her neck. Now he had discovered Abby's 'hot spots' he just couldn't seem to leave them alone.

Gibbs didn't realise just how dusty his basement was until he and Abby were laying on the floor amongst the saw dust.

"I think I need a shower" Abby said  
"That sounds like a good idea" he said, then added "I really must clean up down here"  
Abby giggled "and a blanket for next time, I think I have a splinter in my bum"  
Gibbs stood up before helping Abby up of the floor "I think we'll leave the basement alone, my backs complaining."  
"Well there are other rooms of the house"  
"What did you say about a shower?"

* * *

Monday morning came quicker than either wanted.

"I need to go home"  
"Have I done something wrong?" Gibbs asked, afraid that he said or done something to push her away already  
Abby smiled "I need clothes for work. I can't go in my evening dress and I don't think you're t-shirt would go down well"  
"I don't know, I like it"

After a quick coffee Gibbs took Abby home to change for work.

"Are you going to wait for me? Or am I taking my car?"  
"I'll wait." He said sitting down on her sofa "pack a bag for a few days"

* * *

Gibbs and Abby walked in to the bullpen together, Abbys arm laced through Gibbs. Usually they were the first ones in but not today, today Ziva, Tony & McGee were already sitting at their desks.

"Morning Boss" DiNozzo said with a smile "Have a good weekend?"  
Abby tried to hide the smile on her face but couldn't especially when Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and said "what do you think?"


End file.
